Just Once
by Myriad Nice
Summary: Ginny asks for one kiss and Chris gets a little more than just that. Modern AU.


"Just once."

A hush fell between them. Ginny's finger pressed on Chris's clavicle before dipping just below her shirt collar. It was a deep v-neck, shiny and eye-catching. Chris meant to catch the eye of some random guy, not her best friend.

"Please, Chris?"

Her brown eyes seemed to swallow Chris's existence, drinking her up in one, long gaze. There was something about Ginny - the way her hair was pinned up, the smoky eye shadow that clamored around her eyes, or the way her red dress rode up her thigh - that was different tonight. More seductive. Giving Chris every reason not to say no.

"I have a boyfriend, Ginny."

She put up her hand, pushing away Ginny's lingering finger. Chris closed her eyes, her head falling down towards her chest. Maybe it was the alcohol that made her dizzy or the dim lighting that caused her to space out. Maybe it was being in a corner with no way out.

"I can't screw this up. Not again."

Chris clutched onto her handbag, the thin, silver material providing some comfort, some control. She felt Ginny's palm rest against her arm a second later, steadying her and her shaking handbag.

"Kiss me, just once. We'll say it's a drunken mistake. You don't remember a thing."

Ginny took a step closer, the dim lighting showcasing the dark bags under her eyes. The whole upper part of her face looked dark, save for the whites of her eyes. Seductive words flow from her red lips.

"You won't have to tell Knox a thing."

Chris pressed a hand to her forehead. She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of her feet. She felt so tall in her shoes - a solid three inches higher than normal. The sequins sparkled up at her, laughing at her situation. She was cornered in a nightclub by her drunken best friend, whose sharp, red shoes were dangerously close to her own. Close enough to implicate things.

"I don't know."

Her head was dizzy. She felt like she was going to vomit. She felt like she wanted to vomit. And still Ginny drew closer.

"I just don't know."

Ginny lifted her left hand and placed it in Chris's hair just beyond her ear. Ginny's thumb cupped the space where the earlobe met the jawline. She tilted Chris's head up, so she was forced to look into her brown eyes.

"Chris."

Chris's back flattened against the wall, her arms spreading out in an attempt to stabilize herself against the concrete wall. Ginny moved with her, pressing one leg in between Chris's. Chris's mouth flew open.

"I want you."

A low moan escaped Chris's mouth as Ginny pressed closer. She liked the way the soft, velvety material of Ginny's red dress brushed against her thigh. The way that Ginny's thumb made light circles across the corner of her face made her whimper. She was powerless to the soft texture and honey sweet smell of the woman in front of her.

"Okay."

Chris's eyes closed and she leaned her head back. She didn't see the way that Ginny's eyebrows shot up momentarily. She didn't see the way her mouth popped open. But she could feel the way that Ginny's legs drew nearer, how she couldn't stand being away for a moment longer.

"It's okay?"

Ginny watched Chris's expression, waiting for a second round of affirmations. She moved her thumb over Chris's earlobe, pressing hard in order to get her to open her eyes - to face her dead on, to face her desire dead on.

Chris opened her eyes, light brown iris rimmed by a brown two shades darker. She looked Ginny straight in the eye, leaning forward slightly in order to do so. Ginny reached down and put a hand on her waist to keep her balanced.

"It's okay."

Ginny looked down at Chris, the mess of a shiny girl in her hands. Bright, angelic features and a body to die for. She lacked a sense of urgency, always had. All of her movements were languid and graceful - done with intent and poise. She did things for others, always followed the advice of others.

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Chris eyed her, watched Ginny lick her lips. Chris watched the way Ginny bit her lip, glancing down at her outfit. Her boobs were probably hanging out of her sloped neckline, the nude bra the only thing covering her breasts from the chilled air of the corner part of the club.

"Just once."

Ginny leaned forward and pressed her lips against Chris's. Ginny moved against her - her right hand taking a firm hold on Chris's waist, her other fingers burrowing into the golden locks of hair. She pressed her lips harder, trying to revive Chris. Chris had gone limp in her arms, completely lax from the moment before when she was stiff against the wall.

Chris straightened, her eyes still closed and her lips still attached to Ginny's. Her lifted her right arm and ran it up and down Ginny's. She trailed her fingers from Ginny's hand that cupped her face all the way down to the loose sleeve that hung over her shoulder. Chris felt the skin rise, pulling together to form a collection of small bumps over her arm. Ginny's arm hair stood on end, waiting for the next place she would touch.

Ginny moved her lips, dragging a slow pattern. Chris matched the rhythm easily, syncing up like this was a normal occurrence. Ginny gripped onto Chris's waist, pulling herself closer to the wall, pinning the two of them together. Another moan left Chris's mouth, the erotic noise caught against Ginny's mouth. Ginny pressed her lower body against Chris, trapping Chris's left leg in between her thighs. Ginny circled her hips, pressing down on Chris's leg in order to elicit another moan.

Chris's right leg shot up, wrapping around Ginny's waist. Ginny made a noise in surprise and Chris slipped her tongue in Ginny's mouth. Chris lifted her arms and wrapped them around Ginny's neck, pulling her closer. She plunged her tongue into Ginny's mouth, getting swept away in the moment.

Ginny removed her hand from Chris's face, trailing it down the outline of Chris's body until it landed on her outer leg. She grabbed onto it, stabilizing Chris now that she was only on one leg. Ginny snaked her other hand down her thigh before moving underneath her skirt. Chris moaned as Ginny's fingers rubbed against her thin, wet underwear. The underwear was pushed aside, Ginny's middle and index fingers sliding inside her.

Chris threw her head back, letting out a desperate cry. Ginny was pulsing inside her at the same beat as the music surrounding them, enveloping them. The musical pitches flowed in and out of her ears, her moans becoming a nonstop chain as she fell onto Ginny's fingers. Ginny drummed inside her at a steady, vigorous pace, using the angle to rub Chris' clit with her thumb.

Chris's body shook. Her hips rocked, thrusting down onto Ginny's fingers. The way she was losing control, Ginny knew she was close, dangerously close. Chris's eyes were closed and her vision had grown a couple shades darker than black. Her breathing became hitched and her moans grew panicked, desperate. She was about to cum. She was about to cum. She was about to cum.

Small sparks dotted her black vision. A blue explosion sounded off as her mouth dropped. A yellow explosion flew out as the strain of curse words left her mouth. A green explosion crackled as cum shot out of her. A purple explosion faded as her body went limp, her clit and vagina throbbing.

Ginny continued to finger her a few seconds after she was done, waiting until she couldn't feel any more of Chris release onto her fingers. She pulled her fingers out of Chris and brought them up to her own lips. Ginny stuck out her tongue and licked the cum and other thick juices off her fingers. Chris watched with a half-lidded daze.

"See? I only asked for one kiss."


End file.
